


'Hello' Is Merely A Gateway To 'Goodbye'

by Mystic_Addict_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Breakup, Grief, Other, Sadness, slooooooooow updates probably, the rfa breaks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Addict_707/pseuds/Mystic_Addict_707
Summary: What if there was nobody to get the strange message from Unknown that day? What if there was no 'hacker' in the chat room, nobody to cause a stir in the RFA? What if there was nobody in Rika's apartment that night? What if there was no new party coordinator, nobody to bring the organization back from the broken pieces that Rika scattered?...A constant drift....And an unsaid goodbye.





	'Hello' Is Merely A Gateway To 'Goodbye'

Yoosung had always hated goodbyes. 

Not the kind of goodbye you say to your relatives after a phone call - the cheery, "Okay, goodbye! Talk to you soon!" That was fine. What Yoosung hated were the permanent goodbyes. Although, not even the goodbye of death (even though it's very,  _very_ permanent, and a terribly abrupt form of losing someone) was as bad as knowing that somebody you cared about has walked out of your life, and you  _could've_ prevented it. And to know that they're still out there somewhere, getting along just fine without you. What if they forgot you even existed? What if their memories of you weren't special to them?

What was even worse were the unspoken goodbyes. When someone so gradually and subtly fades from your life that you don't even remember when the drift started, and hardly notice how far they've gone from you until it's too late, and they've moved on.

But this... this  _torture_ that he'd been enduring for the past few months was everything he had hated put into one huge, hot mess.

It had started when Rika had left her last chatroom. Yoosung had read the words over and over again to himself - the entire RFA had - because there was no indication by what she had said that anything was wrong with her. She had spoken in her usual manner, and besides her disregard of future events, none of her words hinted at it.

Her death.

What began the endless spiral that was the downfall of their organization- no, their  _family_. 

Since the event, not much had occurred to help his mindset. He not only grieved for his cousin every second of each passing day, but he had been miserable. His high school graduation was one of the worst days of his life. He didn't even want to think about it. Jumin, Jaehee, and Seven didn't even come to her funeral. Then, not long after, a few months at most, he lost touch with most of his high school friends. And more yet, still in his emotional stupor, he was off to Sky University to study all over again, which he had absolutely no motivation to do. He wasn't regarded as 'popular' or 'smart' anymore, and his friends were very limited, outside of the RFA. He couldn't get a girlfriend, even when he bleached his hair, which he wasn't happy about in the slightest. He wasn't handling being away from his family too well, either.

If it weren't for the rest of the RFA or LOLOL (which Seven had gotten him addicted to pretty recently), he wouldn't have been able to make it through the years as he has without Rika. It was a fact.  

That brings us to the current problem.

The great divide.

Jumin and Jaehee had been busy at the office for the past few months, their absence in the chatrooms ever-increasing. The same was applied to Seven, who was so 'drowned with work' that he couldn't pop in to say hello.

Zen too, had gone MIA most of the time recently, coming in only around once every other day to post his recent selfies, and although Yoosung used to get highly annoyed at Zen's narcissism and constant photos of himself with comments like "I'm God's mistake~", it was pleasantly familiar and almost refreshing, and it made Yoosung feel less alienated from it all.

Yoosung dare say he missed the cat jokes from Seven, and the blurry photos from Jumin, and even Jaehee's constant nagging.

Even V was on  _less_ than usual, which Yoosung didn't even know was possible.

Nevertheless, he got only brief chances to talk to the rest of the RFA, and all encounters were few and far between, and would leave Yoosung to go through and read old chats in order to feel some support, some encouragement, some familiarity, some connection,  _something_. Because his sense of loss was even greater than ever.

Which is why it surprised him beyond belief when he logged onto the RFA app and Zen, Seven, Jumin, and Jaehee were all conversing with each other.

* * *

**-Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom-**

**ZEN** : Oh, hey Yoosung

**Jumin Han** : Ah, Yoosung. Good to see you here.

**707** : Hey hey Yoo~ >.o

**Jaehee Kang** : Yes, we were just talking about you.

**Yoosung★** : You were??? why lol

**Jaehee Kang** : How have you been doing in school?

* * *

Yoosung scrunched up his nose, pouting. His professors did not bring him any good news that morning, that was for sure. He hesitated as he sent his response, knowing tat he would disappoint the RFA. He sent his crying emoji with it to really emphasize his remorse.

* * *

**Yoosung★** : Failed my midterms fml T_T

**707** : Cuz you played LOLOL all night lol.

**Jumin Han** : If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

**Yoosung★** : I'm still on the list?! +_+

**Jumin Han** : Yes.

**707** : Nice~ Can't believe you get to work straight after college lol

**707** : In this day and age!

**ZEN** : Lame. It's nepotism.

**Jumin Han** : It's called recruitment actually.

**ZEN** : It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

**Jumin Han** : Whatever. I couldn't care less about what you say.

**Zen** : What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

**707** : Thought they r the same? O_O?

* * *

As Jumin and Zen continued bickering, Yoosung felt a lot of different emotions at once. One of them was the familiarity of Zen and Jumin's arguments, which was (he guessed) a good thing. Though, he also felt as if this was them actually fighting, without any playfulness or bond behind it. That was definitely a worry of his. 

But the biggest thing was certainly the sense of incompleteness. Something was missing.  _Someone_. Not V, no. Not even Rika. Someone else. But who? There was nobody else allowed in the chatroom. He had felt it the instant he had sent his message about failing his midterms. But nothing happened. Odd.

Yoosung's small flame of happiness was extinguished fairly quickly.

* * *

**ZEN** : Whatever, jerk, I'm leaving.

**-ZEN has left the chatroom-**

**Jumin Han** : I suppose I have no business here. Come, Assistant Kang, we have a meeting to attend in an hour.

**Jaehee Kang** : Right.

**-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-**

**Jaehee Kang** : Goodbye, Yoosung and Luciel. I hope we are able to speak again soon.

**-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-**

**707** : what

**707** : the-

**707** : I could've sworn it was this chat

**707** : It's always this chat??????

**707** : shes

**707** : not

**707** : here

**707** : O_O

**707** : ????

**Yoosung★** : Wait, u have that feeling too???

**Yoosung★** : Who's suppsed to be hre?

**707** : typos lololol

**Yoosung★** : Answer me Seven

**707** : Gotta blast~ Sooooooo much work T_T

**-707 has left the chatroom-**

**Yoosung★** : Hey!!!

**Yoosung★** : get back here

**Yoosung★** : ...

**Yoosung★** : Someone come back

**Yoosung★** : Please

**Yoosung★** : ...

**Yoosung★** : Someone?

**-Yoosung★ has left the chatroom-**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
